Wonka and Gracie
by MyWonkaSenpai
Summary: It's heartbreaking to watch your mom and dad pass away. Gracie Wonka, Willy Wonka's niece has lost her parents in a tragic fire, and luckily has her plane ticket to Alaska (where Wonka lives) and decided to use it to see her best friend again. (Chapter 1 evolves around Charlie more cause I had to make a distraction while I think about how to introduce Gracie) Now featuring WillyxOC
1. An unexpected phone call

Disclaimer: I do not own CatCF or the characters. This is the 2005 version because I...lets say I have an interest in Tim Burton movies. This is set about 5 months after the tour, plz enjoy.

Chapter 1: An unexpected call

It was a rather comfortable day outside, and Willy Wonka was sent to go pick up Charlie,  
because Mrs. Buckett was very ill, and Charlie's father was at work, and you should know the grandparents' excuse. Charlie was in a state of depression, because recenty his grandpa Joe recently passed on, but everyone, including Wonka, were there to get Charlie out of grief. When Willy arrived, he didn't see Charlie in his usual spot, then realized that he had to go inside of the school, because Charlie was in the office window. As soon as he noticed his teacher/best friend, he buried his face into his bookbag like he did something wrong. As soon as he walked into the office, Willy looked at Charlie confused.

"Are you Charlie's guardian", asked a strange voice. Willy looked up to see a figure about as tall as Charlie. She was wearing a navy blue dress, sapphire earrings, and her hair was up in a ponytail. She looked to be about in her late 50's.

"Yeah", Wonka answered as if she was stupid or something.

"Well, sir, Charlie got himself into a fight today", she said.

"Charlie? Fight? With who? Why?", Willy asked.

"Mr. Wonka, yes there was a fight, Charlie was involved, and by school rules, I had no choice but to suspend him," she said. Charlie wanted to know why he was the only one who was suspended. Why didn't the other kid get suspended.

"I didn't start the fight though, Jeff stared it," Charlie explained. There was a bit of fuss going around but there's no need to explain that.

Later that night, Charlie's mom was a bit flabbergasted when she heard that he got suspended for getting into a fight, so he got grounded. And that meant he couldn't work with his teacher. Charlie decided to skip dinner, he was mad enough for one: getting grounded,  
and two: getting suspended. And he didn't even start the fight. During dinner, Charlie just hung out under a candy cane tree. When Willy stopped by, he decided to talk to Charlie about what happened at his school.

"Hey, Charlie."

"What do you want," Charlie asked, rather rudely.

"I just wanna know what really happened today. I know you too well, you didn't...well at least start a fight," Wonka responded.

"Well," Charlie started, "you're right. I wasn't the one who started the fight."

"Can you tell me who did," said Wonka.

"It was some jerk in my class. His name is Jeff," said Charlie.

"Oh," Willy started,"I get it now. Some kid started a fight with you and took you out on starting it, huh?"

"Yep," Charlie responded.

"Well that's dumb," Willy stated. "You know what, Charlie? Just ignore him, that's what I did when I was your age."

"I try to do that, but, it's kinda hard to ignore someone that sits by you in every single period of the school day," said Charlie.

"I wanna know why he's bullying you all the time," Willy said. Charlie just gave a blank stare, wondering why Willy cared so freaking much.

"Well, for one, he's making fun of me because I'm still upset about...well, ya know,"  
Charlie started. "And he isn't just bullying me, he's bullying my friends, too."

"But, I don't understand. Why do people think it's okay to do that crap," Willy asked.

"I don't know," Charlie responded. There was some awkward silence going on for a minute and Willy decided to break that.

"Well, I think you should probably get to bed, kay," said Wonka.

"Okay, goodnight, Mr. Wonka," Charlie said tiredly.

"Night, kiddo," Willy said back. When Charlie made it to his house in the candy meadow, Willy went to his home inside the factory. By the time he was in his study, he heard the Dr. Mario theme song. He realized that it was his cell phone ringing. He saw it was his niece, Graceanne.  
Every once in a while, Graceanne, or Gracie is what Willy likes to call her, would call her uncle to see how he was doing. Gracie now lives in the state of Oklahoma, and Willy remains in Alaska. Willy flipped open the phone and answered it.

"Hello," Willy asked.

"...Willy," a voice said through the speaker.

"Is that you, Gracie," Willy asked with concern.

"Y-yes," Gracie said in an upset tone.

"What's wrong, kiddo? You don't sound so happy," Willy asked.

"I-I'm scared, man," Gracie said. " I don't know what to do! Mom and Dad are dead, and you're the only one I thought to call."

"Wait, what. They're gone," Willy asked even more concerned than before.

"Yes, and I don't know what to do, I don't know where to go," Gracie cried.

"Aw, kid. I'm so sorry," Willy started. "God, I wish you weren't so far away. I wanna help you out."

"Well, maybe you could. Mom and Dad did get me a plane ticket to visit you," said Gracie.

"I'd be more than happy to see ya, kiddo," Willy said.

"Maybe I can use it, but I probably won't be there until two weeks from now," Gracie said.

"Well...why not," Willy started. "It has been a long time after all."

"Okay then, see ya in a couple of weeks," Gracie said happliy.

Then they hung up. Willy was excited. Though it was a while ago, Willy and Gracie have been BFFs for a long time, and tend to keep it that way. Gracie was pretty excited, too. But she is still very upset that she lost her parents to a stinkin fire. Willy hopes to God that she'll reconize him, and he will reconize her. After the call, Willy went straight to bed.

I'll have chapter 2 up if I figure out how to add chapters. Well the begining was like that because I needed to think of how Gracie is gonna contact Willy about the...well ya know.  
Yes, Willy's ringtone is the Dr. Mario theme song because it was his favorite game growing up in the story...plz review!


	2. Grieving

Disclaimer: I do not own CatCF. All I own is Gracie and the backround character from chapter 1, Jeffery. Plz enjoy and REVIEW...Two weeks later, the airplane ride lasts about a day or two...

Chapter 2: Grief

Willy was in the inventing room, alone this time cause Charlie got grounded. He was making a whole bunch of candy in there because halloween was coming up soon. And around halloween,  
the sales go crazy, just about as crazy as the golden ticket contest thingy. Willy was a bit depressed, his brother, and his sister in law, gone forever. Willy thought. And his poor niece, Gracie. He doesn't want to see his BFF so upset. Meanwhile, Charlie was sitting in his bedroom, frustrated. He wanted to see Willy.

"Hey, Mom," Charlie said.

"Charlie, for the last time, you're not going anywhere," Mrs. Buckett stated.

Charlie was just so, so mad. He wanted to scream to the top of his lungs, 'JEFF I WILL END YOU!' He was pretty ticked off. He wished to God that they would listen to his side of the story. Instead he sat there, reading a Harry Potter book.

Back in Oklahoma, Gracie was packing everything she owned that didn't get damaged. She's been grieving a lot, too. When she was all packed up, she was ready to go back to the town she was born in. She was excited, but upset at the same time. She had no one to help her out at the airport, since she didn't know what the heck was going on, but she managed. When she got on the plane, she was tired, very tired from grief and packing. On the plane she fell asleep. (I feel so bad for her) :(

At the factory, Willy was now in his study, in depression. He was about to get his theropist Oompa Loompa, but he kinda sat there, and sulked. "This isn't fair to Gracie, or to me. Poor kid...hope she's okay." Willy thought. All he could think about was his poor niece. When she gets there, Willy wants to make sure that she can be as happy as possible.

Gracie arrived at the airport outside of town. She was looking for Willy, but Willy found her instead. He snuck up behind Gracie to suprise her, and he kinda did.

"Wow kid, you've gotten so big since the last time I seen you," Willy said. Gracie turned around a bit startled, and saw Willy. She gave him a hug and said, "Well you haven't changed that much. Hey, whats up with your hair," Gracie asked. Willy just frowned.

"I know, it's a funny haircut, long story. We best be going, now," Willy said.

"When they got back, Willy was talking about the golden ticket thingy mabob, and told Gracie a lot about his new heir of the factory. But then he saw a tear in her eyes, and started remembering again. Willy wrapped his arm around her shoulder, to help her stop crying.

"There, there. I know it's hard, kiddo, I know," Willy said, trying to make Gracie feel better. Gracie wrapped her arms around Wonka's waisted, and hugged him.

"But it isn't fair," she said. "I wish it wasn't like this, at all."

"I know it isn't, sis-a-roo," Willy said in a half childish voice. Gracie couldn't help but giggle at that last part. She's thinking, hey, mabye everything will be fine. Since she has her BFF around, there can never be any grief going on. To be continued...

This one might've been a little short, sorry. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, mabye plz review, I couldn't help it but throw in a couple of hugs between Willy and Gracie,  
it just made warm and fuzzy inside...yeah im weird... 


	3. Info

This isn't a chapter. There's just a couple of things i need to explain. First, chapters will start coming rather slower than i did with the first two chapters. and second, i thought you would like to know what Gracie looked like.

First off, she definitally inherits looks from Willy. She has long brown hair she usually wears down, she has a pale face with freckles scattered across her face, and here comes the part i think you'll like, she has purple eyes like Wily Wonka. Pretty cool huh? Also she ususaly wears a aqua long sleeved shirt, and black stretch pants, and fuzzy boots.

Just thought you wanted to know, and if you wan to think about her in your own way, i ain't stopping ya, see ya! 


	4. A Typical Day

Disclaimer:I don't own..well you know the drill. Im starting to get mad, cause when i resume this story, it ends up being deleted cause either someone else deletes it, or this stupid laptop needs to update! Ugh enjoy and review...

Chapter 3: A Typical Day Well, Gracie is now attending a new school. She also finally got to meet Charlie, and they seem to get along pretty well. She got her own personal tour around the factory, and thought it was pretty neat.

Today, after school, Gracie was just sitting there reading a book. Will walked towards her and asked, "Whatcha reading?"

"Six of Crows," Gracie responded.

"Oh..cool," Willy said. "I was just gonna go to the inventing room, if ya wanna come, feel free, kay?"

"Okay," Gracie simply said.

Willy went into the inventing room, and started working on the gum stuff. Gracie went to her room, started listening to music, and started to draw. She drew several pictures of some animals in her sketchbook. Gracie got bored, so she went down to the inventing room.  
She found gum all over the place.

"Um..", Gracie started, "what happened here?!" Then, Gracie saw Wonka covered in gum. She started cracking up.

"Hahaha, yeah so funny," Willy said sarcastically. "Anyway, on of my stupid machines had a crazy meltdown."

"Oh," Gracie said. "Meh, it should be okay, right?"

"Hopefully," Wonka said.

Gracie was then helping Willy get the gum off his coat, and some of his face, too. Then Charlie walked in with a confused look on his face.

"What happened here," Charlie asked.

"Gum disaster," Gracie said. "At least, I think thats what happened, I just thought he was being an idiot."

"Heyy," Willy pouted.

"Well anyway, mom wanted me to tell you two dinner is almost ready," Charlie said.

"Kay kay," Willy and Gracie said at the same time.

They finished getting the gum off of him, and went down to the candy meadow to eat. After eating, Will and Gracie went back 'home' and they watched a movie when they started to get bored. They watched The Outsiders. Their favorite part is when Two-Bit was making fun of the socs while Pony and Randy were talking in the background. After that, they went to bed.

I know this chapter was pretty fricken short, but next chapter should be a little bit longer,  
hopefully. This stuff just comes off the top of my head, i dont write. Also i dont own the outsiders, though i wish i did. i dont own six of crows either. 


	5. Nightmares and Bullies

Disclaimer: I dont own anything except the OCs Gracie, Candy, Denzel, Ellie, Jeffery, and McKynna Plz review and enjoy.. i also dont own any movies or songs used in this PLZ NO FIRE OR COURT OR WHATEVER YOU GUYS DO! Thx

Chapter 4: Nightmares and Bullies

It was a hot day in Oklahoma, and Gracie was on her way home from school. When she got home,  
she saw her BFF sitting there, talking to her father.

"Willy", Gracie cried as she gave him a big hug.

"Hey squirt, how was school", Willy asked.

"It was better than ususal", she said back.

"Great", Willy said with his signature grin.

The duo chatted a little in the living room. Gracie showed Willy some of the Pokemon characters she drew. They were pretty accurate to the cartoon. Then all of a sudden, a fire started. It burned everyone to death, all except Gracie. She was alone, nowhere to go. What was she gonna do?  
She started crying. She was an orphan, no family whatsoever. Then everything went black.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gracie woke up pretty quickly, it was about 2:30 in the morning. She brought her knees to her chest and started balling her eyes out. Willy was in the living room, watching the movie, Who Framed Roger Rabit?, and heard crying coming from Gracie's room. Willy couldn't sleep,  
in case if you were wondering. He went to check on her. He knocked slowly on the door.

"Gracie, you okay?"

"Ye..yes", she said between sobs.

"Can I come in?"

"...yes."

Willy walked in, finding Gracie crying so so much, her throat hurts. Willy ran up to her, sat by her, and started to rub her back so that way, she'll calm down a little. He said in a semi-sweet voice, "What happened, sweetie?" Gracie didn't reply for a minute. Then she finally said, "I h-had..a..a nightma-mare!"

"About what", Willy asked.

"About..the day..w-when mom and..a-and dad p-passed..away..except y-you were there t-too",  
Gracie said choking on her words. Then she burst into tears. Willy then knew exactly what happened to him in her dream. He wrapped both arms around her, and laid his cheek on her nogin.

"Shhh, it's okay," Willy started, "it's just a dream. It isn't real."

"Most of it is, though", Gracie said.

"I know.." It was silent, then Willy started again.

"Hey, remember the story I told ya about neverland?" Gracie nodded. "They'll be there, if you believe they are. They're in you heart, too, ya know."

"I (yawn) know.."

There was some awkward silence, and Willy just realized that Gracie fell asleep. Willy tried to pull away so that way he could get to his own bed, but Gracie wouldn't let go. Finally,  
the chocolatier gave up and fell asleep.

The next day, the duo woke up, cuddled next to eachother. They were so freaking confused,  
unsure what to think of what in their right minds they were doing.

"Uh, did something happen last night", Willy asked.

"I don't know, but I gotta get ready for school, my bus will be here in ten minutes tops",  
Gracie said.

"Well then you better get dressed, kiddo!" Willy left the room to go to his study. Gracie threw on an AC/DC tee, a pair of light blue boyfriend jeans, and her boots, and threw on her coat. She grabbed her school stuff and left in a hurry.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

On the bus, Gracie was listening to the song, Bohemian Rhapsody by the band named Queen. She was looking out the window when the song started.

'Is this the real life?'

'Is this just fantasy?'

'Caught in a landslide'

'No escape from reality'

Gracie started to mouth the words but didn't sing out loud. But she was a good singer.

'Open your eyes'

'Look up to the skies and see'

Gracie closed her eyes, and took a long silent breath. She suddenly remembered why she woke up cuddling Willy. It's because she didn't want him to leave.

'I'm just a poor boy'

'I need no sympathy'

'Because I'm easy come'

'Easy go'

'Little high'

'Little low'

Gracie felt something hit her head. She felt it, and found a spit ball in her hair. She stopped playing her music, and turned around. She caught Jeff, red handed with a straw.

"Quit it, Jeff", Gracie simply said.

"You're not the boss of me, orphan", Jeff yelled back. Then everyone started to chant 'orphan',  
except Charlie, Candy, Denzel, and Ellie, Gracie's friends. Gracie started crying, because they brought up that painful and dreadful memory of her parents dying. Then they started calling her a big fat baby, even though she wasn't anywhere near fat, in fact, the kid's like 74 pounds.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOoOOooO

In Phys. Ed, they were playing basketball, and everytime Gracie tries to make a hoop, she misses cause people are jinxing her by calling her names. In science, Gracie got her test results back and got a C. She did study, though. Very hard. And a girl named McKynna that sits next to her, called her a stupid, lonely, ugly, orphan. That's when Gracie had her last straw. She was about ready to crawl in a hole, and die for all she cared. When she got home, she threw her bookbag against the wall, almost hitting Willy. Willy ran, and took cover under the kitchen table. Willy was freaking out while Gracie was thowing her shoes in Willy's direction. She ran to her room and started to cry.

"Guess she had a really bad day", Willy said to himself. "Oooh, what if she had a diary to write in? It might help a little!" And with that, Willy went to go buy Gracie a diary to write in. After all, it just might help.

A/N: I got the idea of Who Framed Roger Rabit when Willy was watching TV because one, i think it wouldve been one of his childhood movies, and two, i was in a pile of stuff animals while typing this and saw my dad's roger rabbit plushie from when he was a kid, lol. Anyway i was also listening to bohemian rhapsody when i added that to the chapter...till then, Abigwafflefan13... 


	6. A diary and a good movie

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own CatCF, and BeetleJuice. This chapter is a bit boring but I will spice things up a bit, don't worry! Also this chapter is rated T cause I used the f word in this chapter.**

Chapter 5: A diary and a good movie

When Willy got back from the store, he held the diary behind his back, and knocked on Gracie's door.

"Leave me alone!" Gracie yelled. Willy opened the door anyway, and sat by his niece/BFF.

"Hey sweetie, I heard what happened." Willy said. (Charlie told him what was going on when Willy asked)

"Yeah, like you care!" Gracie snapped back. "No one does..."

"Graciebear, I do care. In fact, I care the most of all." Willy explained.

"Really?"

"Well of course silly goose, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know anymore..." Gracie noticed something behind his back when she sat up. She took it from his hands, and examined it.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Oh that? It's a diary, for you. I kinda thought you needed one cause of the struggling."

"Thank you." Willy smiled a bit. And said, "Y' welcome! Hey do you have any homework?"

"It's finished."

"Kay then! So what now?" The duo suggested a movie, but decided to save that for later cause they wanna invite Charlie over for movie night instead. Then they heard a knock on the living room door. It was Charlie saying that it's time to eat.

It was a pretty quiet dinner, like someone did something wrong and they didn't wanna talk and accidentally bring it up, but nothing's wrong. So what's up their butts?

"Umm...awkward silence." Gracie said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Charlie said.

"But I hate it when it's quiet, unless I read of course." Gracie said trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, me too! What's up? We haven't talked for what seems like forever!" Willy exclaimed. Everyone gave him a blank stare, except Gracie and Charlie. Then Willy noticed not one, but two empty seats this time. Grandma Georgina has passed on, too. But Charlie always tries to keep his spirit up by doing things that kept his mind off of it.

"Oh, sorry..." There was some more awkward silence. Then Charlie asked Willy, "If you can, could you two stay for movie night?"

"Funny you should ask, because Gracie and I were gonna invite over to our place for movie night!" Willy said. "But yeah, might as well." After they cleaned, they watched a movie called 'BeetleJuice'. Gracie had a laugh attack when BeetleJuice knocked down a tree and said, "NICE FUCKING MODEL!" After the movie ended, Willy and Gracie went back home, and made some pretty darn good popcorn balls with eminems in them. They had some pretty funny moments. When Willy finished a popcorn ball, he stuck it to his niece's cheek, and they had one hell of a time getting it off.

"Next time, we got to bring Char-Char over here to make popcorn balls with us! He'll have one heck of a time!" Gracie said.

"Yeah, if he can handle being part of the odd squad." Willy added.

"Trust me, he is perfect for the odd squad, he may act polite and such here, but at school...OMG!"

"Oh wow..well as much as I hate saying this, you gotta get some rest."

"Mkay! Goodnight Willy!"

"Goodnight kiddo!" Gracie dashed to her room, but before she entered, she stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around, and Willy a big hug. After what he has done for the poor kid, he at least deserves a hug, right? Then Gracie said to him, " I love you, Willy." Willy returned a favor, and said back to her, "I love you, kiddo." Then Gracie went to bed this time, and Willy went to his study to sign a bunch of papers and read stupid fanmail shit. All in all, it was another fun and sorta sad day at the factory.

 **Sorry about the cursing, this fic is now rated T. Even though it still says K+, but still. Again, things will spice up a bit later in the story. And I might make a sequel to this which means its gonna come to an end eventually, but Gracie and everyone else is still there. Till then, Abigwafflefan13...**


	7. Is she sick or depressed?

**Disclaimer: I don't own CatCF. The next chappie might be the last chappie, however I will make a sequel to this fanfic. Hint: Willy and Gracie run into Willy's childhood bestie, and she's a girl btw. I bet I know what you're thinking, but I ain't saying shit! ENJOY AND REVEIW!**

 **Chapter 6:** **Is she sick or depressed?**

 _Dear diary, today is December 15, 2005 and the last day of school for winter break. I'm a little upset though, because Xmas is coming up, and it always make me think of mum and dad. I miss them very very much. And Xmas is the time where I'm supposed to be happy cause all of the presents. Honestly, I'm only in Xmas for the food. Yeah, I'm not a fan of presents. But anyway, I just wished that I can see mum and dad on Christmas day. It would be awesome...GTG help with Xmas decorating, till then, GraceAnne Wonka._

In the Buckett house, Willy and Charlie were helping with the Xmas decorations, but Gracie didn't seem to happy, or to well. Willy went over to see what's up with Gracie, but she just ignored him while staring at the TV.

"Gracie, you better say something before I dip you in chocolate." Willy said.

"...hi" Gracie responded.

"Gracie, I'm serious!" Willy said warningly. Gracie left, and took a walk in the candy meadow. Willy got really confused.

"You might wanna check on her, Mr. Wonka." Charlie suggested.

"Yeah, I guess I should." Willy said. Then he went out to check up on her. He found her sitting under a candy cane tree, the same spot where Charlie was when he got grounded and a little pissed off. Willy went over there to see if she's okay.

"Hey Gracie, you okay?" he asked.

"I just don't feel well, that's all." Gracie responded

"Do ya feel like you're gonna throw up or something?" Willy asked.

"Kinda..." Gracie responded.

"Well then, maybe you should get some rest?" Willy suggested.

"I guess I should." Gracie said. The duo made their way back to their home, and Gracie decided to lay on the couch instead of her bed. She wasn't feeling good at all. Before Willy left, he made sure that Gracie was warm enough, and asked if she needed anything before he left.

When Willy got back, he resumed helping Charlie with the tree. It was silent the whole time, then Charlie asked, "Is Gracie alright, Mr. Wonka?"

"Yeah, she's just running a little fever, that's all." Willy said.

"Oh, I hope she gets better." Mrs. Buckett said.

"Yeah, me too." Willy said. After they decorated the tree, it was time to put the star on it, and everyone insisted that Charlie puts the star on the tree. So since Charlie couldn't reach, Willy picked him up, and sat him above his shoulders, and he put the star on the tree.

After dinner, Willy retreated back to his part of the factory, and found no sign of Gracie on the couch. He went towards her bedroom, and they ran into each other in the hallway.

"What are you doing up?" Willy asked.

"I threw up..." Gracie said, trying not to embarrass herself.

"Then you should probably get some rest."

"Yeah, guess I should." The two made their way to Gracie's room, and Willy tucked her in to sleep. He saw more tears in her eyes, again. Then she started to cry.

"What's wrong, now?" Willy asked.

"I m-miss...them" Gracie chocked out.

"I miss them too, Graciebear." Willy said. "I know how you feel, to be honest."

"Really?" Gracie asked.

"Yeah." Willy said back. "You should probably get some rest, kay?"

"Okay, goodnight Willy."

"Goodnight, starshine."

 **I know this chapter sucks! I really need to start writing, and I promise next chapter is gonna be fun! When I think about it, it makes me think about what I should do with the sequel to this! Anyway see ya later!**


	8. Fancy meeting you here!

**A/N: Just to let you know, Gracie just had a bug in the last chapter and is now feeling better. This chapter should be better because _someone_ is gonna bump into his bestie from junior high! Plz review and enjoy! This is after Xmas, btw.**

 **Chapter 7: Fancy meeting you here!**

 _Dear diary, today is December 31, 2005. It's almost time for a new year and I'm so excited! This year has been depressing, and I hope this year is full of great surprises, which reminds me, my birthday is coming up soon! Yep, on January 16, 2006, I will be 13 years old, an official teenager! Anyway, Gtg help Will and Char-Char with some candy ideas!_

The trio went down to the inventing room to think of some new ideas for candy. Gracie came up with a glow in the dark candy and when you eat it, your mouth will glow in the dark until you brush your teeth. Charlie came up with a Gobstopper that changes flavour, but not colour. And Willy is still having trouble thinking of something. Then he came up with a soda that changes flavour, kinda like Charlie's idea. Then an Oompa Loompa came up to Willy and told him something amazing.

"Guys, we gotta go! This is amazing!" Willy exclaimed.

"What is?!" Charlie and Gracie said at the same time.

"Oh, you'll find out." Willy said mischievously. They walked into the elevator and went into a room with a bunch of pink sheep. Before their eyes, they seen 4 new born sheep, and one of them was a rainbowfied.

"That rainbow one is so cool!" Gracie exclaimed.

"Look, I see a blue one!" Charlie exclaimed. The trio stared in awe. They couldn't believe they actually have a rainbow and a blue sheep in the factory. And the crazy part is, the rest of the sheep are pink! Later at lunch, they were explaining what happened today and everyone was surprised to hear about a rainbow sheep. Then, the trio heard that Mr and Mrs. Buckett are going out for dinner for new years. So that meant Willy had to babysit. When lunch was over, the trio went to a new arcade down the street.

"Will, I dare you to play that Pac Man game over there!" Gracie said.

"You kidding, I can get to level 10 in my sleep!" Willy said.

"Prove it!"

"Kay then, I will!" Then Willy went over to the Pac Man game and started playing. Gracie played along with him, they were in a bit of competition. Charlie was playing a race car game. They were having a lot of fun. After that, they went to McDonald's to eat. They weren't very hungry, so they all just got a happy meal. On their way home, they were talking about how much fun they had.

"I can't believe we all just got happy meals!" Gracie exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, why did we even get happy meals?!" Willy asked.

"I don't know, but I can't believe we did that!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Hey I said that!" Gracie said. Then Willy ran into someone, and she ended up falling. "Oh, sorry about that. Guess I need to start paying attention." Willy said.

"You're fine, it was on me." a familiar voice said. The two looked at each other and had this surprised look on their face.

"Wait a minute...Willy?!" The figure exclaimed.

"Makayla?" Willy asked.

" _Holy shit, I haven't seen her in a long time..."_ Willy thought.

"So, how's it been?" Makayla asked.

"Um..it's okay, I guess." Willy responded. Willy noticed Gracie was whispering something to Charlie, but didn't know what.

"Hey, maybe you two should catch up on things!" Gracie suggested.

"That would be an awesome idea!" Makayla exclaimed.

"Yeah, what a great idea, GraceAnne." Willy said through his teeth.

"Great, so how does next week sound?" Makayla asked.

"Next week is okay." Willy responded.

"GREAT! See ya then" Makayla said. Before Willy could say anything back, she ran off. After that, the trio went back home to celebrate the new year. When the clock said 12:00 a.m. everyone went haywire. Gracie was the craziest. She was so happy for the new year, and hoping that this year will be a good year.

 **This one was a little bit better, right? Well hopefully, and I hope you guessed whats gonna happen next, cause if you didn't, you're kinda hopeless! Till then, Abigwafflefan13!**

"


	9. Willy's POV

**A/N: This was supposed to be for the last chapter, I do not own McDonald's or Pac Man! Anyway enjoy this chapter, it's gonna get better, I promise...** **Also I'm now doing points of view starting with this chapter. Please review!**

 _Willy's P.O.V_

Well, today is the day I catch up on things with my friend, Makayla. I mean, who knew that I would run into her?! I was surprised because she told me, when I first opened my first candy shop, that she was going to Arizona for college! I mean who does that?! Anyway, I went to get dressed in my usual attire, except I put on a aqua colored coat instead of my red velvet one, went down to eat breakfast at Charlie's, of course Gracie was with me, and went over to Makayla's place to catch up on things as she said.

When I got there, she was already waiting outside for me. I went towards her and she greeted me with a happy smile. She was pretty happy to see me, I mean who wouldn't be? We left her house, and went to Burger King for lunch. After that, we went to the factory to hang out a little bit. I shown her some of the rooms in the factory, including the candy meadow, and we went to my part of the factory and we hung out there. We continued our stories while we were apart, and as soon as I finished, she looked like she was going to set on fire, because she didn't like my story very much.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it's just...I hate hearing something bad about my best friend, ya know. Besides, to be honest, I didn't think you needed to close your factory because Fucknose and Slutworth had taken your recipe's." Makayla complained. Though I was kinda surprised by the language, though I really don't care, I hate hearing bad things about my best friends, A.K.A Charlie, Gracie, and Makayla. I mean, I would be pissed off if Gracie wouldn't be able to become an author when she grows up, if Charlie couldn't take over the factory when he grows up, and Makayla not being able to be the artist she is today!

"Yeah, I guess I should've kept my factory open, but I only closed it so that way it wouldn't shut down for good. I only did it, to save my factory." I explained. She nodded. I decided to change the subject before I started balling my eyes out, remembering that dreadful time I had to close my precious factory. This damn place is like my child! So I asked her, "How was college?"

"Ugh, don't remind me!" She exclaimed.

"I guess that college was pretty bad for you, huh?" I asked. She nodded. I didn't know what to say at that time, so there was some awkward silence filling the room, until Gracie walked in and asked if she could hang out with her friends. I told her she could...but as long as there are no boys...but Charlie is an exception since he's practically like family. Gracie left, and Makayla and I kept talking about stuff. We were having a really good time! We talked about some funny things that happened back in junior high, like that one time, for some silly reason, we had French toast sticks for lunch at school, and I poured syrup in Makayla's OJ and she drank it. Then, she almost threw up! We almost died from laughter after she mentioned that.

It was about 3:00p.m., which meant that it was time for Makayla to go home. Then Gracie busted through the door before we could even get to it, and she looked like a human ice cycle! She said that there was a blizzard outside, and I was like, JUST GREAT! I had to choose between letting her stay over, or help her get home. I chose help Makayla get home, but it wasn't gonna work because there was snow as tall as Charlie right outside the freaking door! And to be honest, I only wanted to get her home cause I don't think it's appropriate for a girl to stay the night at a guy's chocolate factory. I mean, who in their right mind would do that?! And since Gracie has the guest room, I don't even know where she'll sleep.

Well after dinner, I had no choice but to set up the couch for Makayla. Don't get me wrong, Makayla's my best friend, and I'm not really frustrated that she has to stay a while, its just that, well like I said, I just don't think this is appropriate, ya know? After I finished setting the couch up for KayKay, that's her nickname btw, I went to bed. Kinda had trouble sleeping though cause of Gracie and her AC/DC addiction. But I was able to sleep a little. Thank the lord! 

**Gonna end the chappie here. Hope this was good too...don't worry, eventually I'll get some Wonka/Makayla fluff in, its just that I'm not those ppl who like fall in love with this character as soon as you meet her...im not a Disney fan! anyway gtg! hope you enjoyed dis chappie!**


	10. Gracie's POV

_Gracie's POV_

When I woke up, I went to the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal. After I ate, I realized that Willy and Makayla were gone. "Maybe Will took his _girlfriend_ home." I thought to myself. I know he has a crush on Makayla because..well he turns into a tomato-head when he sees her! It just makes me wanna laugh so hard! I went down to Charlie's house while I waited on Willy to come back. As I was talking to Char-Char, a splenderific idea came to my head! What if Makayla comes over again sometime, and Will offers to give her a full tour of the factory, kinda like the tour Charlie told me about when he won the last golden ticket.

"Hey Charlie." I asked.

"What?" Charlie responded..?

"Have you ever realized how Willy's face turns red when his 'friend' is around?" I asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, I did see him turn into a tomato..but not literally!" He responded. I laughed at the thought of Willy actually turning into a tomato! Make it into a movie, make a bowl of popcorn, and it would be so freaking hilarious! Anyway I continued telling Charlie about my idea.

"Well, I'm beginning to suspect that Willy's got a _girlfriend_!" I exclaimed. "And I was wondering, if Will ever offered Makayla a full tour of the factory, and they were in the elevator that broke down..what would you think will happen?" Charlie smirked at the idea, I think he knows what ima saying.

"I kinda like where this is heading!" Charlie exclaimed. "But, what if he doesn't offer her a full tour around the factory?"

"Oh well, I'll have to persuade him to offer her a full tour of the factory!" I said. After our little conversation, Willy walked in, and greeted everyone. He came behind me and said, "I was wondering where you were, kid!"

"Well, I knew where you were!" I said.

"Where was I?" Will asked.

"Taking your _girlfriend_ home!" I exclaimed. He basically started chasing me and Charlie out of the house, and around the candy meadow. I tripped and fell, and the next thing I knew, Will and Char-Char fell down at the same time as me, only they were in different spots. I got back up, and ran for dear life before Willy could attack me. Why can't I keep my big fat mouth shut?! Well Willy finally catched me, and he just hit me in the head with his cane. I immediately thought of an old man hitting a random little boy with his cane cause he's senile! That thought almost made me pee my pants, in others words, it was funny!

"Child, she ain't my girlfriend!" Willy exclaimed.

"Oh really..?" I asked. "I've seen you talk to her, and your face turned as red as your coat!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!" And this just kept on repeating until Charlie's head was about to explode. Like his face was turning red cause he was getting mad.

"Okay, Ima settling this so that way the freaking pain in my head will go away!" Charlie exclaimed. "Willy's got a girlfriend, hehe!" And Charlie ran for dear life after that. I was just sitting there, wishing I had a bowl of popcorn, cause this was hilarious! Anyway after that, we went into the inventing room to test out the gum stuff, and it didn't work.

"Well surprise, surprise.." I said sarcastically. "Will, I hate to say this, but I think you should just give up on it.."

"What did you say?!" Willy said with fear in his voice. I think I triggered him.

"..nothing" I said before he attacked me...again. While Willy was continuing to work on that stupid gum, Char-Char was sitting in the chair beside me, writing in his notebook, and I was listening to some music. It was just some old school stuff like Pink Floyd and Damn Yankees. A few hours later, Charlie and I went to eat dinner, and I did try to make Willy come. Heck! I was about to pull him onto the boat by the hair! But of course, I'm freaking short! When Charlie went back to the candy room, Willy and I went back home cause we were exhausted from all the testing we did with new candy inventions. He then got a text from someone, and turned into a tomato head once again.

"Ooh, does your _girlfriend_ wanna go out to eat with you tomorrow night?" I asked teasingly then started making kissing noises.

"Start calling her my girlfriend again, then I'll dip you in the chocolate river..and without hesitation!" He warned me, and he sounded serious. I stopped before I turned into a human candy bar.

"Also no! She just wants to talk." Willy said. I couldn't help it. I made more kissing noises. Though, it isn't very predictable to see my uncle with a girl, which when you think about it, its creepy. I just can't help it, I'm a match maker, just like Charlie! Willy finally had the last straw, and literally drug me to bed. Well it's been fun writing in here, but I hear footsteps! Better get some sleep. Till then, GraceAnne Wonka...P.S. I know for a fact those two are dating! Weird, yet awesome birthday present! Anyway, see ya! 

**Yep, every chapter with Gracie's POV means she's writing in her diary. I kinda actually made this characters opinions based off mine, it would be neat, yet weird to see Wonka, especially Depp!Wonka dating someone. Anyway, hope this chapter was cool. And yes this story will continue for a while, but I will make a sequel to it. When you read the end of this story, you'll know for sure what's gonna happen next. Till then, Abigwafflefan13.. also I don't own Pink Floyd or Damn Yankees!**


	11. Willy and Makayla's first date(AND KISS)

**A/N: These things may come in slower cause Xmas break is finally over. Just thought I'd let you know. Also ima gonna stop POV for a little bit, anyway hope you enjoy dis chappie!**

 **Chapter 10: Makayla and Willy's first date (and kiss) ;3**

It's been a few months, and as the months go by, Willy and Makayla hang out more frequently. Though Willy hates the fact that Charlie and Gracie keep saying that he loves Makayla, he still loves or rather enjoys hanging out with her. At least there's one adult he can talk to and not freak out. One day, during work, he'd about had it with Charlie and Gracie started singing that shipping song.

Makayla and Willy sitting in a tree!

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Willy was getting pissed off. He told them to go to the candy meadow and stay there until he finishes his work before he had an outburst of cussing. When Willy finished his day of work, he picked up Gracie from the Bucketts and went home.

The next day, Makayla and Will decided to to hang out, only this time, at Makayla's house. After a few hours of talking and playing Guitar Hero due to boredom, they went to the fair that opened not so long ago. They first, went to a photo booth and took some pics. Next, they went on a ferris wheel. Then they rode a pirate ship (girl! don't look at me like I'm stupid I haven't been to the fair since I was three). And to end their day, they got some cotton candy of course!

"I can't remember the last time I had this much fun!" Willy Wanker exclaimed.

"I haven't had this much fun since junior prom!" Makayla shouted. When they got to Makayla's, she said goodbye to Willy, and kissed him on the cheek. Either Willy was dumb or dreaming, because he always thought that they were just friends. But now he realizes that he was in love the whole fucking time. When he got home, his face was beet red because he got kissed on the cheek by his senpai (also known as a crush). And Gracie grace caught him.

"Well, well, well." she said.

"What?!" Willy asked.

"Someone's blushing!" Gracie said in a mocking way. "Did someone finally get his first kiss?" Willy just glared at her like she was an idiot. He sighed, in a stressed way.

"No, not exactly.." He said.

"Then what happened?!" Gracie asked.

"It was just a little peck on the cheek." Willy said, frustrated.

"I'm not surprised." She said.

"Yeah anyway, shouldn't you be in bed little girl?" Wonka asked.

"Well, it's a Saturday, so no." Gracie said. "Hey, while you were out, Chars and I got a copy of that new movie, Grandmas Boy, I think." ((setting is in 2006, so deal with it))

"Did you watch it without me?!" Wonka asked in shock.

"...yep.." Gracie said guiltily. "But we can still watch it!"

"Okay then, we're watching it!" Will exclaimed, and they did watch it. All they could do was laugh. It was a pretty good movie. And after the movie, they went to sleep. The next day, Gracie felt like matchmaking people again, so she made Willy invite Makayla over to finish a tour to the factory. First, they went into the candy room, which is the only room Makayla saw. They explored the room a little bit, then they were heading toward a pink dragon boat (which was so FABULOUS).

"Um, Willy? Do we have to ride a boat?" Makayla asked.

"Yeah, why?" Willy asked.

"Well..sometimes I can get seasick." Makayla said as they sat in the boat. Willy went into one of his flashbacks, where he was on his way Loompa Land, he got seasick. Makayla realized he was having one of his moments, right when they were heading towards a tunnel. KayKay tried to shake him back to reality, but he was stuck in past mode. They were about to go fast, and as soon as the fall came, Makayla grabbed a hold of Willy's arm. This scared Willy back into reality, cause he felt something grab his arm. Once he saw it was KayKay, he sighed in relief. That is, until he realized she wasn't having a good time. So Will wrapped his arm around Makayla's shoulder to give her comfort. When the boat slowed down, Makayla released Willy's arm, and William released Makayla.

"You okay?" Willy asked.

"Yeah, just give me a heads up if we go fast again!" Complained Makayla.

"Okay, hold on!" Willy exclaimed. And they went fast again, only this time, it was more intense. KayKay thought that she was gonna vomit, because the boat was now twirling around. And finally, the boat stopped. Makayla had trouble just walking into the inventing room. Willy shown her around the room, and shown her some things that he's working on.

"I got a question." Makayla said.

"Shoot!" Willy said.

"How on earth do you do this?" Makayla asked amazed.

"Simple, I have a huge imagination." Willy answered. They looked around some more, then they were on their way to the one and only TV ROOM! Of course they had to take the elevator. _Oh great, an elevator!_ Makayla thought. She always hated elevators, cause every time she used one, she either got sick, or she got sick. The elevator took a sharp turn, which caused Makayla to run right into Willy.

"Uh.." They said at the same time.

"Sorry 'bout that.." Makayla said, a bit embarrassed.

"Its fine, just takes time to get used to. Trust me." Willy said. Then, there was another sharp turn, cause Makayla to hit the wall with all the buttons. The buttons were flashing, this could be a problem.

"Oh no, this isn't good at all!" Willy said. Under his breath, he said 'Fuck!"

"Is everything gonna be alright?" Makayla asked.

"I have no idea, but you might wanna hol-" Willy couldn't even finish, the elevator was off. Makayla's stomach was twisting with fear, after all, what if the elevator breaks and she and Willy fall to their death? On the other hand, Willy looked like he was trying to make the best of it. Makayla knew this was torture, so why was Willy having fun? Then the elevator came to a complete stop. Makayla's stomach twisted into double knots.

"A-are we st-stuck?" Makayla asked worried.

"Afraid so, but don't worry. An Oompa Loompa will come and fix the elevator. In the mean time, I guess we just wait." Will explained. So they sat there, waiting for help. Time went by, and they fell asleep. Makayla's head was leaning on Willy's shoulder. And Willy's head was resting on hers. (FLUFF) Also, Willy had his arm wrapped around Makayla.

Meanwhile, Gracie and an Oompa Loompa went to fix the elevator, and Gracie found some fluffiness going on between Willy and Makayla. Will woke up, and realized that Makayla was sleeping on his shoulder, but he was too tired to care. Then his heart started thumping for no apparent reason. It felt like it was gonna pop out of his chest, but he didn't mind the feeling. His body temperature started to rise, and he began to sweat. _What the fuck is this feeling, it feels so weird?_ Willy thought. He then, realized that that an Oompa Loompa was working on the elevator...and Gracie was there?! _Oh great!_ Willy thought. He didn't want to admit that he fell in love with Makayla. The reason why, is because he thought she was way out of his league. She has blueish green eyes and dirty blonde hair. Too beautiful for him.

When the elevator started again, Willy woke Makayla up gently. "What time is it?" she asked. "I don't know, but I think it should be best if we call it a day." Willy said. "Great idea." Makayla stated. There was awkward silence until they got to Makayla's house. She lived in a small white house out in the country, where she didn't have to deal with peoples' bullshit. There was also a barn to it, but she didn't have any animals.

"Thanks for walking me back, really appreciate it!" Makayla said.

"Yeah, no problem." Willy said. Makayla went towards her house, but Willy stopped her. He didn't know how to confess his feelings, especially at this point, but he did. In a way.

"Listen Makayla, there's something I need to tell you...or rather..confess." Willy said.

"Oh really, and what would that be?" Makayla asked.

"Well uh the thing is Makayla, is that I uh...um-" Willy stuttered. He was terrible at stuff like this. Makayla knew exactly what he was talking about. And she felt the same way for Willy. So she leaned towards him, they kissed ((SUPER AWESOME FLUFFINESS)). heir hearts started to race. Willy wrapped his arms around Makayla, and KayKay wrapped her arms around Will's neck. They stopped kissing, but remained in the same position.

"I love you too, Will." Makayla said.

 **Holy fuckin shit, another chapter! Finally! I'm so fucking sorry for not updating since new years...day I think. I had a major case of writers block and there's school on top of that. This is probably the shittiest chapter ever! I'm terribly sorry! Also, I don't own the movie, Grandma's Boy. ANd the next chapter will have more Gracie and Willy than Makayla and Willy. Till then, MyWonkaSenpai (MY NAME CHANGED, HEHE SORRY)**


End file.
